


Daddy Bear

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair Kink, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Daddy Kink, Jensen is 17, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Underage Sex, hairy JDM, older JDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Jensen has a thing for older hairy men and he sets his sights on Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no-one
> 
> I just like to play with sexy men in my head ;)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is my first fic with this pairing so don't be too harsh with your comments and remember kudos is love :D
> 
> Xoxo

 

 

 

Jensen guessed the guy was in his forties from the salt and pepper effect in his hair and closely cropped beard. His t-shirt was just tight enough to show that he was in very good shape and Jensen could see a tuft of dark hair just appearing between shirt and throat. He purred at the idea of running his fingers through it.

It was a warm day and the big man was sat outside the coffee shop. Sunglasses shielding his eyes as he spoke on his cell.

Jensen had taken a seat a few tables away and he sipped his vanilla frappe latte through a green straw. He held a book in his hands but hadn't actually read a word for twenty minutes, preferring to take it the sight of the sexy stranger.

He took a moment to close the book and slip it back into his backpack, when he looked up a large form loomed over him.

"You've been watching me boy. Why?" The whisky rough voice sounded amused rather than angry.

Jensen looked into the darkest eyes he'd ever seen and smiled. He put his hands up in a gesture of admittance. "Ok, you caught me. I was looking at you."

The older man snorted and shook his head. "I know that, what I want to know kid, is why?"

Jensen rubbed a hand through his dirty blonde hair, it was getting long enough to fall onto his face now so he pushed it back as he said; "Because I think you're hot...And I'm not a boy."

"No?" An eyebrow was raised as the man put his hands on the small table and leant forward towards Jensen. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one." The yougster told him defiantly."

His companion laughed openly now. "You're not a very good liar boy."

"My name is Jensen not boy and I  _will_ be twenty one," Jensen shrugged , "in four years."

"Now you're being honest!" The man gave him a warm smile that made Jensen's toes curl in his sneakers. " My name's Jeff and I'm forty six. You still think I'm hot?"

Jensen nodded. "Hell yeah!"

Lowering his voice, Jeff leaned a little closer to the teenager. "I think you're hot too, real damn sexy."

Jensen looked up through thick eyelashes. "Ya do?"

"Oh yeah, fuckin' beautiful honey. Have you ever sucked cock Jensen?"

The blond boy smirked. "Are you kidding? Have you seen these lips?" As if to emphasise his point Jensen ran his tongue slowly over his full lips. He heard the older man groan quietly.

"You a virgin?" Jeff whispered as an elderly couple took seats at a nearby table.

"No."

Jeff stood up straighly. 'Good. Ya wanna get out of here?"

"God yes!" Jensen's brilliant green eyes lit up.

 

                    *******************

 

Jeff shut the apartment door behind them and pulled Jensen to him, wrapping muscular arms around the teenagers slim waist. Jen reached up, his fingers locking behind Jeff's neck urging him down into a kiss.

Jeff's lips were soft against his, his beard tickled Jensen's smooth face but as the kiss deepened the facial hair became rougher against Jen's chin and he whimpered needily into Jeff's mouth.

A large hand squeezed Jensen's ass firmly, bringing their bodies together tightly so Jensen could feel the hard line of Jeff's cock against his stomach.

"Jesus! You're such a sexy little thing aren't ya?" Jeff breathed as his kisses moved down Jensen's throat. "You still wanna do this Jensen?"

"Yes...really want this," Jen panted, stretching his neck back as Jeff sucked softly on the tender spot at the base of his throat. "Want you to fuck me Jeff."

Jeff gave a deep growl and picked Jensen up swiftly. Wrapping his legs tightly around him Jensen allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom. After lying him on the bed Jeff began undressing Jensen until he was laid naked, his pale body just beginning to show the definition of muscle and his cock hard and flushed against his stomach, red blonde pubes curled neatly around the base.

"You're gorgeous Jensen." Jeff ran a calloused hand down the young man's body and Jensen trembled with lust.

"Please..." Jen arched into the touch and grabbed Jeff's thick wrist to pull him down to the bed.

"Easy honey." Jeff smiled. "Need to get my clothes off too."

Jensen watched as his lover quickly stripped. His heavy set body was firm and hirsute and as he lowered himself down next to Jensen slim fingers slid through soft thick chest hair.

"Fuck I love this! Love how hairy you are." Jensen keened, stroking circles over Jeff's chest.

The older man chuckled and kissed Jensen again, harder this time, his tongue discovering every inch of the youngster's mouth. His cock was hot and heavy against Jensen's thigh.

"You wanna put those lips to good use Jensen?"

He nodded quickly and moved to push the larger man flat down onto the bed. Jensen knelt and buried his face into the mass of dark wirey hair that Jeff's long thick cock rose from. He took hold of the heavy uncut dick and pumped it slowly as he nuzzled and licked at Jeff's balls.

"Fuck yeah!" Jeff groaned roughly and Jensen smiled sweetly before flattening his tongue to lick a stripe up the thick shaft in his hand. Jensen pulled the foreskin back from the purple head of Jeff's dick and lowered his mouth over it, swirling his tongue delicately across the satin like flesh. Jeff was panting "Yeah Jensen, just like that."

Sinking his lips further down the hard shaft Jensen moved his hand over the part of Jeff's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Shit! Stop trying to make me cum kid, I wanna fuck you." Jeff growled.

The blond let Jeff's cock fall from his mouth and kissed his way up the hairy stomach and chest of his lover. "C'mon and fuck me then...Daddy." Jensen whispered against a hard nipple.

 

                    ********************

 

Jeff flipped them over, quickly pinning Jensen's smaller body beneath him. "So you're a kinky little bitch huh? Want me to be your Daddy Jensen? Want your Daddy to fuck you hard?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Jensen gasped, grinding his dripping cock up into Jeff. "Please fuck me Daddy!"

Jensen spread his thighs wide and Jeff climbed between them. He poured lube onto his fingers and circled them over Jensen's rim making the teenager moan. He slid a finger slowly into the small hole meeting a little resistance as he stroked and twisted.

"Oh oh oh," whimpered Jensen as he tried to push down onto Jeff's hand. The second finger burned a little and both were pushed deeper and harder. Jensen mewled and bucked as his prostate was hit and he clutched onto the bed sheets.

"You like Daddy's fingers buried in you?" Jeff's voice was even deeper now, heavy with want as he fucked his digits into Jensen's ass.

"Yes Daddy, love it!" Jen panted. "Want more...please!"

Jeff added more lube and a third finger, spreading them wide in a scissoring motion to open Jensen up thoroughly.

"Oh God oh God!" The blond was louder now as he thrashed about on the bed. "Now Daddy, fuck me now!"

Jeff had to tightly grab the base of his cock to keep from cumming as Jensen looked up at him and begged with his beautiful sinful mouth for his Daddy to fuck him.

Quickly rolling on a condom Jeff leant over his lover using one hand to line his cock up with Jensen's lubed up hole. "You ready to take your Daddy's big cock like a good boy?"

"Yes, oh yes, please Daddy!" Jensen pleaded folding his legs tightly over Jeff's back.

Jeff pushed his hard cock in slowly but Jensen's channel welcomed him, opening up and drawing him deeper inside and Jeff moaned as he was fully seated. "Fuck Jensen, feel so good, so tight!"

Jensen's fingers dug deeply into Jeff's shoulders as he adjusted to the cock inside him. " So big! I'm so full Daddy."

Stroking Jen's hair away from his flushed forehead Jeff held still inside him. "Just let me know when I can move honey."

The young man shifted his hips and keened softly before saying " Ok, move."

Jeff gently circled his hips then withdrew until only his cock head was holding Jensen open before sliding deeply again. He kept his rhythm slow at first, drawing little "uh uh Uh" noises from Jensen.

"Go faster Daddy, need it faster!" Jensen begged squeezing Jeff between slim but strong thighs.

Speeding up, Jeff dropped his body down against Jensen's but kept his weight on his hands which were either side of the young man's head. He kissed Jensen, licking into his mouth as his thick solid cock slid in and out of the smooth hot ass.

"S'good honey, so hot and tight, fuck!" He mumbled into Jensen's mouth.

"Fuck me harder Daddy, I need it harder...'m so close!" Jensen moaned, dragging his fingernails across Jeff's back, leaving dark pink grooves in their wake.

Jeff growled loudly as he reared up onto his knees grasping the blonds legs and pushing them back against the slim heaving chest as he began to fuck hard and deep into the tight hole.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jensen reached down to fist his own cock as Jeff ploughed into him. "Daddy! He shrieked. " Daddy...I'm..I'm gonna...!"

Jensen's inner muscled clamped down tightly around Jeff as pearly white cum streaked from Jensen's cock coating his hand and stomach.

"Fuck Jensen! Such a good boy for your Daddy." Jeff grunted as he fucked Jen through his orgasm. His own climax hit seconds later and Jeff's body shuddered as he pulsed cum into the condom. "Holy shit Jensen fuck!"

 

When Jeff finally pulled out he rolled onto the bed beside Jensen and dropped the condom into the trash can. He raised his arm around Jensen's shoulders for Jensen to snuggle into him and straight away felt the small fingers combing through his chest hair which was now damp with sweat. He smiled and kissed the top of Jensen's head.

"You're gonna kill me boy." Jeff told Jensen as he stroked over the smooth freckled skin of Jensen's back.

"Does that mean we can do this again?" The young man asked hopefully.

"I've got a gorgeous kinky seventeen year old begging for my cock....I'm old Jensen, not stupid, of course we're doing this again!"

Jensen laughed. "Maybe next time I'll wear my school uniform.....Daddy."

 

 

 

                  ********THE END********

 

 

 

 


End file.
